1. Technical Field
This invention relates to radio and headphones systems and, more particularly, to a wireless radio and headphones system and associated method for allowing a user to listen to a radio while wearing a helmet and riding motorcycles and like vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The U.S. motorcycle industry has grown steadily in the past few years in large part due to spiraling gasoline costs. There are numerous advantages to riding a motorcycle and studies have shown that urban motorcyclists reach their destinations faster, park more easily, and consume fewer resources per mile than most cars. However, very few motorcycles are equipped with any type of audio system even though most motorcyclists enjoy music. This can make motorcycle trips, particularly long trips, boring and somewhat monotonous. The same is true for like vehicles such as bicycles, bipeds, mopeds, and four-wheelers. Having recognized the need for an audio sound system specially designed for use when riding a motorcycle and like vehicles, the present invention was developed.
One prior art examples shows a portable GPS/radio unit that communicates over a wireless radio network with at least one other such unit. The unit may transmit radio signals over the network indicative of the unit's location and receive similar radio signals from other such units. The unit is operable to display an indication of the distance between two or more units, an indication of the amount of time that has elapsed since location data was last received from another unit, a track log or track back information for another unit, and an indication if the unit is about to lose communications with another unit. The unit also may be operated to gather and transmit to other units location data corresponding to way points. The perspective or vantage point from which location data and other information is viewed may be selected or changed by the user of the unit. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to worn on a user wrist during operating conditions.
Another prior art example shows a radio telephone system for use in a vehicle that is composed of an accessory mounted in the vehicle and a radio telephone that is separated from the accessory. The accessory transmits a mode switch signal indicating an operation state of the vehicle to the radio telephone by wireless means such as radio or infrared. When receiving the mode switch signal from the accessory, the radio telephone changes its operation mode depending on the mode switch signal. The operation state of the vehicle is an on/off state of an ignition key or a speed of the vehicle. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed to be worn by a user while riding a motorcycle and like vehicles during operating conditions.
Accordingly, a need remains for a wireless radio and headphones system and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system that is convenient to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and allow a user to listen to a radio while wearing a helmet and riding motorcycles and like vehicles. The present invention is an audio entertainment system that makes riding any of the types of vehicles discussed less boring and more enjoyable. Such a system allows the user to enjoy all types of music while enjoying the freedom of the open road. The system is weatherproof and easy to attach to the user, and is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.